Meeting My Soul Mate
by lucky-im-terrified
Summary: When you meet your literal soul mate, what would you do? Caitlyn and Nate have two answers - fall in love...oh, and try to survive. Naitlyn! R&R!
1. The Soul Mate

**A/N: Hey! So this is my first ever (serious!) story (in a way that I'm actually going to update!) Yay! I am so in love with Naitlyn. Too bad they're not together in the movie. Anyway, that's why I'm here... I bring you... Meeting My Soulmate! I hope you enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the plot. Otherwise, I'll be chillin' with the JoBros, Demi, and Alyson!

-  
The Soul Mate.  
-

"Okay, what is going on?", Mitchie blurted out as she and her boyfriend, Shane, caught her bestfriend and his boyfriend's brother in the midst of a kiss.

Hearing this, the two quickly broke off.

"Uh, I, we...uhmm..", Caitlyn, Mitchie's bestfriend, stuttered as her cheeks turned crimson.

"Nate? How long has this been?", Shane asked his brother.

"Yeah, why didn't you guys tell us?"

"Guys, calm d-", Nate tried to say.

"Nate?"

"Cait?"

"What-"

"Guys!", Caitlyn half-screamed.

"Calm down. We'll explain.", Nate said.

"Explain.", Mitchie and Shane said in unison.

Caitlyn and Nate looked at each other. Neither one of them didn't know how to start.

"Guys, it's kind of...complicated.", Caitlyn said.

"Okay...?", Mitchie said. "How about you start telling us how complicated this is?"

"I agree.", Shane said.

"Uhmm..okay, well.. Nate, can you tell Shane in your cabin. I'll tell Mitchie here.", Caitlyn said.

"I guess that'd work out better.", Nate said. "Let's go, Shane."

As soon as the two were out of the room, Mitchie squealed.

"Ohmigosh! Caitlyn! Why didn't you tell me!"

"Mitchie, ssshh. Stop screaming."

"Okay, okay fine. So tell me, how did you end up making out with-"

"We weren't making out!"

"Okay, maybe I'm exaggerating a bit.. But come on! I'm your bestfriend! I have to know!"

"Okay fine. Just calm down for a sec Mitchie, will ya? This isn't as simple as Shane finding his girl with the voice", Caitlyn said. "So..one day.."

-  
**Not the best opening but, yeah find out what happened on the next chapter :D-  
-Sof :3**


	2. Before I fall

**A/N: Hey! I had a review! Yipee! I didn't expect that! Anyway, shoutout to my very first reviewer! Here's the next chapter! Ps. The song in the beginning is Alyson Stoner's Almost Home.**

'The moment you break is the dawn,

The moment you break is the dawn of grace

Almost home, lay your head down..'

I strum the last chord of the song as I sing.

Perfect. Just in time for Final Jam, I finished a song.

I took a deep breath and allowed myself to be swallowed into the scenery in front of me.

This isn't the first time I've been at this spot by the lake. Actually, I've been here since I stepped out of my cabin when I was eleven. That was my first year here at Camp Rock.

It's been five years but still, nothing has changed. There's still that soft feel of the bermuda grass, the slight chill of a land summer breeze, and from where I am - about eight feet above the water - I could clearly see the crystal water of the lake. It's very beautiful and breathtaking, especially when the sunrise comes and the yellows and oranges start dancing over the water.

I like it this way. Peaceful. Serene. Unbothered. Alone. For some reason, I never told anyone of this place (mostly, because it's off the camp grounds). I might be really loud at times, or most of the time, you could say, but even a certain Caitlyn Gellar also needs a place and time for herself, alone. I always kept stuff within me, myself and I, and that's that.

I quickly dug my sketchpad and pencils in my bag. No one knew, but yes, besides music, arts has always been my second love.

I scanned my sketchbook. I always drew stuff which I think are beautiful. For once, I have a portrait of Mitchie and Shane on a canoe. I once spotted them on the lake, and they stayed there long enough for me to sketch. There's also the piano in the mess hall, Mitchie's guitar, Connie's cupcakes, and just about anything at camp I happen to love.

I looked at the lake and started drawing an outline of it as I saw the sun rising.

Yeah, I've been here at like 4 in the morning.

Snap!

My head immediately snapped in horror. Not that I was scared or anything. I'm more of...terrified.

Impossible. No one could've found this place. This place is like...top-secret. Confidential.

I shot a look at my back. Nothing.

I waited a few seconds. Silence.

See? I knew it was impossible.

I sighed. It must be some squirrel or a wild animal or something. It couldn't be someone. It's too early.

Snap!

Okay, okay, maybe the 'wild animal' part isn't entirely comforting.

"Who's there?", I asked. " Show yourself."

Silence.

Okay. Now I'm scared.

"Hello?", I blurted out.

Suddenly, a figure emerges from the trees. I suddenly wanted to take the 'show yourself' part back.

My eyes widened in shock, my mouth gaping open. I could swear I looked like that girl in the horror movies when she sees a dead body in front of her.

Problem is, mine's alive.

Let's face it. Someone just found me here. Really? Like seriously, what will happen to all those years I kept to myself?

I looked at the face of my...invader.

Anyone would recognize his face anywhere, at any day. Curly hair, genuine smile, oh yeah.

Something weird?

He had that same expression I had. The 'horror movie themed' expression, written all over his face.

"Nate!", I exclaimed. "You scared me!"

He stared at me. Now he looked really, really confused.

Weird.

"Hey. Hello? Earth to Nathan? You okay?", I asked. "Are you lost or something?"

"Oh, no...uhmm hi Caitlyn", he finally said.

Oh, so the dude actually remembers my name.

"Uh...hi", I just said. "What are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't I be asking the same question?"

Uh-oh. He probably knows I'm off camp grounds. He might tell Brown, and Brown is his uncle. I'm dead.

"Hey. Don"t worry. I won' t tell Uncle Brown."

Whoa. Didn't know you're a mind reader.

"I obviously need privacy. That's why I'm here.", I said.

"Oh. Sorry to invade.", he said. "I'll just go-"

"No!" w-wait what did I just-

Facepalm.

Seriously Caitlyn? Seriously? What? Are starstruck?

Am I?

**A/N: It isn't over yet! I'll be posting the next part in later. It got cut off.. My phone is having problems, so I can't post long chaps.. Stay tuned! Hope ya like it! -Sof :3**


	3. Too fast

**A/N: Continuation! Hope ya enjoy! **

"Are you sure?", he asked.

"Uh, yeah. Of course.", I just said. He's here anyway. If I let him go, who knows what he'll do. He might tell Brown. I can't let that happen. Maybe a little friendly conversation shall close the deal?

I sat down back to my place, he, sitting just beside me.

"Wow, the view here is-"

"Yeah, I know. It's marvelous."

"How come you never told anyone about this?"

"How would you know I never told anyone?", I asked.

"I don't know. I just thought...", he trailed off. "Not that you're selfish or anything. I mean, if I were you, I would've done the same thing. I'm surprised you even let me stay."

"You should be grateful, then.", I said, smirking.

"I am."

"So, how did you find me?", I asked. I had to know. I couldn't risk any more people coming around here.

"I was trying to find something then I heard someone singing and I just wanted to see who it was."

Pulling off a 'girl with the voice' stunt, aren't we popstar?

"What? You're now looking for a girl with the voice, too? Sorry to disappoint you dude. You found a random camper sitting at an illegal place at camp.", I said

"Hey. I wasn't disappointed and you're not just a random camper. But yeah, this place is kind of illegal."

I smiled.

"But just so you know, you were amazing."

"Really?"

"Really.", he said. I swear I was blushing like a freaking schoolgirl.

Don't blame me. It was Nate Gray, of all people, who told me I was amazing.

But I guess rockstars do that, don't they?

"Well, thanks.", I said. "Now that you found the 'girl' -or not so girl - 'with the' - whatever - 'voice' - that is, do we now proceed to becoming madly in love with each other, singing duets, rowing canoes in circles?", I joked. Shane and Mitchie's story.

We both laughed.

"That one was good.", he said, laughing. "But yeah, I guess you could say that. We'll never know." and he gave me a wink.

Okay? What was that?

**Hey! Sorry for the Naitlyn fluff! I can't help it.. Oooh Nate's showing some motives. What happens next?! Something happens next chapter! Stay tuned! - Sof :3 **


	4. Kiss me quick, but make it last

I froze. What did he say? Did I hear and see that right?

Oh, SMOOTH move, popstar. Quite skilled at this, aren't you?

Nope. Not falling for it.

"Yeah, you'll never know.", I just said, pretending I didn't really care.

The problem with me is that, I don't, or never trust people too much. I always had walls built all around me. I never let anyone in, especially someone who I just met.

Another problem is, I've actually known Nate for a quite a long while. We were close friends, or even bestfriends, in fact, back when we were these cute cool little junior rockers.

But then, we grew apart, and broke my heart at the process.

Okay, fine. I liked, loved, whatever, Nate, back in the days.

Nah. Liar. You still do, you idiot.

"So, what were you drawing?"  
What?!

"Huh?", I blurted out. Uh-oh. "What are you talking about?"

"Psh. Denial much?", he smirked. "I saw you. Wait, is this your-"

"Hey! No!", I exclaimed, trying to grab my sketchpad.

Too late.

Ugh. He knows too much already. Now, I'm regretting having to let him stay.

"Wow. These are good.", he said. I didn't answer. I was quite..furious. I crossed my arms.

"Hey. I'm sorry, okay?", he said. "How about I do you a favor? I'll draw for you."

I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh come on! You know I'm not such a bad artist! You know that for sure!"

Of course I do. I mean, duh, he was actually the one who started my interest in drawing. That was how we first met, I found him wandering in the woods, drawing.

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure you also know I could shove you into that lake if I want to, right? It's a pretty good fall from up here."

"Right. Of course..", he grinned.

"Fine. But, I have rules on my sketchpad.", I said. "I only draw things I love."

"I should draw myself, then."

Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold it there popstar.

"Excuse me? And why is that?", I raised an eyebrow.

"Because you love me.", he said, grinning.

Oh, Nathaniel Gray is definitely back.

I rolled my eyes. I wish you actually meant that, Gray.

"Oh, really?", I scoffed. "No thanks Nathaniel."

"Then, what am I supposed to draw?"

"Just draw something you love. You're the artist this time, not me.", I said.

"Okay.", he said, and smiled.  
I looked out to the lake. There. At least he's quiet now. I wouldn't have to deal with his sarcasm, and you know, his charms and everything.

Ugh. I couldn't stand it. Seriously Caitlyn Alice Gellar, are you letting yourself fall all over again? He's not going to catch you and you'll just break yourself, for the second time around.

I shook my head. I looked at him. He's staring at me.

"What are you looking at?", I asked. He just smiled.

"Nothing. I just.. It's nothing. Just..go back staring at the lake."  
I rolled my eyes, and looked at the lake. From the corner of my eye, I watched him draw, with full concentration on my sketchpad. Then, he looked at me again, and to the sketchpad again.

Wait a second.

"What are you drawing?", I asked.

"Wait a minute, I'm almost done-"

"Let me see that.", I said, as I grabbed my sketchpad.

I stared in shock and awe. It was beautiful. And it was me.

A perfect replica of me, staring on the lake.

"This..is beautiful, Nate. But, why me? I told you to draw something you l-"

"If it isn't obvious, I love you Caitlyn." he said, straightforward.  
I looked at him.

I felt my breath get trapped in my throat as my heart skipped a beat.  
"W-what are you saying-"

"I'm saying that I love you. I've been ever since we were young. I just..", he trailed off. "I never had the courage to say it, because I was scared. Until now, because I realized that.." he trailed off again. "..that it might be too late.", he finally said.

"Nate, I..", I swallowed hard. I didn't know what to say. Sure, I love him too but, I'm scared. What if this is just one of his jokes again? I can't risk hurting myself again.

"Cait, it's okay. You don't have to say it back. I just..wanted to let you know.", he said as he stood up.

"Nate, Nate wait! I love you too!", I said. He looked back.

"Seriously?", he asked.

"Seriously.", I said. "It just scares me that, you know, you might be joking.", I said, looking down on my fingers.

"I'm not joking, Caitlyn. I meant what I said.", he said, sitting beside me again.

"I meant what I said too."  
"So, we love each other then?", he asked, a smile on his face.

"Mmm..hmmm", I nodded.

"So, if...if I kiss you..", he trailed off, tucking a stray lock of my hair behind my ear. "..you wouldn't be angry or something?", he asked, a smile playing on his lips.

I just smiled. "I guess.", I said.  
I closed my eyes, and just like that, he pressed his lips onto mine.

It was the best moment of my life. He was really gentle. It had to be the most romantic, sweetest first kiss in the history of first kisses.  
The moment his lips left mine, he pulled me into a hug.

Then, as he pulled back, I opened my eyes.

He was gone.

-  
A/N: *gasps* Review!


	5. So I can see

What. Just. Happened?

Just a second, he's here and then he's gone.

"Nate?", I mumbled. "Nate, where are you?"

No answer.

I didn't know exactly what to feel. I was flooded with too much emotions, too hard to manage.

Before I knew it, I was crying.

I was ecstatic, and suddenly worried, scared, hurt, and mad all at the same time.

I hugged my knees.

He couldn't have been joking, could he? I knew for sure he was serious. He should be serious.  
He wouldn't have left just like that. That fast.

What? Does he have teleporting powers or something?

Or maybe I was just dreaming. Day dreaming.

But no. No, the sketch of myself is still here. I can still feel his presence lingering onto me. His lips, his arms. It can't be a dream.  
There has to be a reason. There has to be a reason he left. I have to know. I need to find him.

I looked at the lake, the sun was up, the sky's awake. I gazed at my watch.

It was almost 7:30 am. Mitchie must be in the kitchen by now. The last thing I'd need is Mitchie noticing I was crying. All I really need at the moment is a fresh shower and some breakfast, before finding Nate.

Oh Nate.

I quickly shoved all the things, except for my guitar, into my bag. I went straight to my cabin and took a quick shower.

After my shower, I got dressed up into my usual clothes. You know, the bright colors, the jacket, the shirt, some random pair of pants - just the normal simple crazy things I wear. I'm in a camp, not a fashion runway.

I made my way to the mess hall just in time for breakfast and Mitchie's off from the kitchen.

"Caitlyn!"

"Hey. Good morning Mitchie.", I said as we both fell in line for breakfast.

"Where were you this morning?", Mitchie asked. "You were up way too early."

"Oh, well I was just strolling around. I needed to find some inspiration for Final Jam.", I said.

"Oh! Well, have you written anything yet?", Mitchie squealed excitedly.

"Yeah, kind of."

"You'll have to show me that, later.", Mitchie said, smiling her signature smile.

"Why? Aren't you busy with Shane or something?", I asked, grinning as we went to our usual tables. "Wait a minute, where is everybody?", I asked, noticing our tables are empty.

"Oh well, their kinda busy today since Shane and Jason aren't around.", Mitchie said as we both sat down.

"Why? Where did the two go? I haven't seen them since like, the whole yesterday night..", I said. "..which is weird, because I always see Shane with you all the time."

"Don't you know?", Mitchie asked, giving me a look.

"Don't I know what?", I asked, confused. "Did something happen?"

"Well.."

"Wait, you two didn't break up, did you?", I asked.

"No! It's nothing like that.", Mitchie said. "It's about Nate."

"What about Nate?", I asked. Now, I'm really interested in this.

"You really have no idea?"

"I don't. I mean, no one told me anything. Nate hadn't told me anything.", I said, eating my pancakes. Mitchie paused.

"Well, it's not like he can..tell you anything.", Mitchie sighed.

"Mitchie, what is going on?", I asked. Why am I having such a bad feeling about this?

"Nate left camp yesterday morning to have his check-up for diabetes..", Mitchie said. "He was supposed to be back by that afternoon but..he wasn't."

Why hadn't Nate told me about that? Was that what he meant when he said it might be too late?

"Then last night we had a call from the police."

"And?", I said, pushing for more details, as I ate. This breakfast conversation is really going somewhere. At least, I could hope I'd know where Nate is.

"They said that...that Nate got into a car accident-"

WHAT?

I coughed and coughed as I choked at the pancake I was eating.

"Caitlyn! Oh my gosh, are you okay? Here, have some water."  
I drank and finally swallowed what I was eating.

"What did you say?!", I exclaimed.

"I was saying-"

"Nate got into a car accident?!"

"Uh, yeah...he did."

"You're kidding me, right?", I said.

Mitchie stared at me. "Uhmm...No?", she said.

I suddenly felt nauseous. My hands began shaking. My world started spinning. No, that's just impossible. Too impossible. It was all so real.

"Caitlyn, are you okay? You look pale."

"When did that happen?", I blurted out, hoping what I'm thinking isn't a bit true.

"Yesterday afternoon."

My body flooded with horror. I stood up. I couldn't feel a thing. I heard Mitchie say something but I was too confused to understand what it was. I saw the campers starting to form into a crowd and suddenly someone was yelling my name. Everything was slowly disappearing into a blur. But then, I saw a familiar face standing out in the distorted crowd.

Nate.

Everything went black.

xx  
A/N: CLIFFY! (I guess?)  
Stay tuned.


End file.
